Concepts and Misinterpretations
by scamperdoodles
Summary: Completely AU. What happens when the Fang Gang are visited by someone thought long gone. Set Six years after Buffy Finale.
1. Old Acquaintances

Concepts and Misinterpretations

Pairings: Willow/Spike, Willow/Oz(Past), Faith/Angel, Fred/Wesley, Cordy/Gunn, Buffy/Xander

Summary- Completely AU. What happens when the Fang Gang are visited by someone thought long gone. Set Six years after Buffy Finale.

Spoilers- AI kept the Wolfram and Heart building but renamed it Angel Investigations. Everything up to season six has happened. Cordy is alive Gunn isn't a lawyer and Fred is still Fred. Spike still ended up at AI. Everything else is from my own mind.

_

* * *

_

_Old Acquaintances_

A young woman, around 28, walked into a large building with her daughter in hand. She looked in awe at the building before looking down at her daughter, Alicia. Alicia looked exactly like her mother, red hair, pale skin and green eyes.

Alicia looked up at her mother as they walked into the elevator.

Willow stepped out of the elevator not knowing what to expect.

As she walked over to what she presumed to be the secretaries desk, she noticed who the secretary was and started to get a little nervous.

"Hello, welcome to Angel Investigations. How may I hel..." Harmony looked like she had just seen a ghost.

'it couldn't be, could it? No she's supposed to be dead. I mean she disappeared over 5 years ago and no ones seen of heard from her since...'

"Ahem."

harmony was brought out of her daze and got up.

"Willow, oh my gosh, I can't believe its you. We all thought you were dead." She then gave her a hug not noticing Alicia.

"um, hi, Harmony. Is Angel here?"

"oh, course, you prolly wanna catch up and stuff. follow me."

With that Harmony perkily walked into Angel's office.

"um, hey, boss. You'll never guess who's here?"

Angel looked up annoyed until he saw Willow, then he practically flew over to her and gave her a hug.

"I think I'll just leave now. Should I get the others?" Harmony said before she was out of the office.

"yes, that would be good, it'll be easier to do this if everyone was here." Willow answered.

With that Harmony was out the door.

" Willow, have a seat. Where have you been all this time? My god, it's been 5 years." Angel stated as he sat down.

"mommy, who's that?" Alicia peeked out from behind Willow's seat and pointed at Angel.

"that's your uncle Angel. Angel meet my daughter Alicia."

Angel looked at the little girl and was just about to say something when the rest of the team came in.

"Oi, what's this about, Poof? I ain't got time for pouncing about............WILLOW?"

A/N I know it's a little short but I wanted to see if anyone likes it before I put more of it out. R&R please.


	2. New Faces?

Thank you for the reviews so far.

Talking in heads

Past

New Faces?

"Oi, what's this about, poof? I ain't got time for pouncing abou………WILLOW?" Spike looked at the woman in the chair across from the desk with surprise.

"SPIKE?" Willow got up and flung herself at a very shocked Spike.

They shared a long hug, both checking that the other was real, then backed away.

"I thought you were dead!!!" They both exclaimed.

All of a sudden Willow felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down.

"Mommy, who are all these people?"

"Well, Alicia" she said as she picked up her 4 year old. "This is Spike. Spike this is Alicia."

Spike reached out and shook the girls hand.

"Very nice to meet you, pet."

"This is your aunt Cordy" and they shook hands.

"Next is your uncle…" Willow turned to Gunn. "What should she call you uncle Gunn or uncle Charles?"

"Hello I am your uncle Gunn." Gunn took Alicia's hand and kissed it, Alicia giggled.

"This is your auntie Fred and uncle Wesley. And last but not least your uncle Lorne."

"Why is he in a costume mommy?"

"I'll tell you later sweetie." Willow tried to keep her cool and not giggle at the look of seriousness on her daughters face.

Everyone I need help. There are people after me for my power, they killed Alicia's father. She knows nothing about this. Can we keep it that way?

Willow spoke to everyone in their heads. They all gave a slight nod and started small talk. The important stuff would have to wait for later.

After about 2 hours of chit chat Willow looked over to the couch and saw that Alicia had fallen asleep and was using Spikes lap as a pillow.

Everyone but the 2 red heads and vampires had left for the night.

"Willow, do you have somewhere to stay?" Angel asked.

" To tell you the truth I hadn't really thought that far ahead." Willow said.

" You can stay with me love. I have an extra room you can have if you like?" Spike said softly so he didn't wake up Alicia.

"Well if you're sure. I mean I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Yes, I'm sure. Bloody Hell, Red, you have people after you and you're still thinking about others." Spike looked over at Angel and they shared a knowing look.

"Willow does anyone else know that you're here?" Angel at least needed to know that much.

"Oh goddess, I forgot to call and tell her I arrived… oh, yes, Angel there are only 2 people who know."

"So who are they?" Spike asked curiously.

"Angel can I use your phone? I will tell her to come here is that okay?"

"Sure, Willow, but I must agree with Spike. Who is it?"

"You'll see when she gets here, but don't worry you both know her."

Willow walked over to the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, yes, yes…I'm here, I'm fine…. don't worry about me so much…. no she's with me…. some to Angel's…. yeah…. uhhuh…. see you then." She hung up. "She'll be here in 10 minutes." She said as she sat down on the couch beside Spike and her daughter.

10 minutes later…

The elevator door opened and a raven-haired woman stepped out. She followed the sound of voices to an office she presumed to be Angel's.

As she stepped into the doorway she saw Willow seated beside Spike with a sleeping Alicia between them and Angel across form them in a chair.

She took another step in and knocked on the door while thinking about the past 5 years.

She had been sent pictures and talked on the phone and Internet with Willow constantly and had visited just as frequently. Then Willow had felt something out of place with her magic. Some people had come after her and killed her husband.

'God, that was just last month.'

The 3 adults all looked up at the doorway and Willow jumped up. Willow and the woman hugged.

"Faith, thank-you for coming."

A/N ooo cliff hanger kinda… R&R please.


	3. Realisations

Realisations

The 3 adults all looked up at the doorway and Willow jumped up. Willow and the woman hugged.

"Faith, thank-you for coming."

Willow hugged Faith again.

"No prob, how are you holding up?"

"I'm ok."

"Oh, c'mon Will, I can tell when you're lying and I don't buy that answer. Oz was killed just last month, I know I would be feeling something."

"Willow, was Oz Alicia's father?" Angel asked.

Faith looked from Spike to Angel to Willow and mouthed sorry.

"Yes, Danny was her father and my husband." Willow gave a wan smile.

"Well 'ello pet." Spike said to the now half awake little girl.

"Hi, Spike." Alicia looked over and saw who was there.

"Auntie Faith, I missed you soooo much. Daddy said that when he comes home me and him and mommy are going to go camping. Do you wanna come?" the little red head asked as she hugged her 'Auntie'.

"Maybe kiddo."

"Well red, how about that room?" Spike tried to relieve some of the tension.

He could tell that Willow was exhausted. He could also see the tears forming in her eyes because of what her daughter had said.

"That would be nice. Thank-you Spike." Willow just wanted to have time to think how she was going to tell her friends what had happened the past 5 years and why she was there now.

They said goodnight and Angel said he had an extra room Faith could stay in.

With that they all settled in to a mostly peaceful sleep.

**3:17 am**

Willow kept tossing and turning in her bed. She was having a nightmare about when Oz died.

_5 people cloaked in red came to the house, when Alicia was at school. They took Oz and tortured him. Then when he wouldn't tell them where Willow was they stabbed him in the head and left. All the while Willow watched from a hiding place._

"NOOOOO…"

Willow sat bolt upright and got out of bed. She made her way to the living room, curled up on the couch and cried.

"Red, you alright?" Spike asked as he sat beside her and gathered her up in his arms as she cried.

If it had been any other time she would have been cursing vampiric hearing, but she needed the comfort.

"I just had a bad dream that's all. I keep reliving the day Danny died." Willow wiped at her tears.

"Oh, pet. Why don't you tell me what happened? Then when you tell everyone else you'll have more than one person to lean on." Spike held her close again.

"Okay."

She sighed and began her tale up to when she arrived at AI. By the time she finished she was crying in Spikes arms again. She soon cried herself to sleep.

Spike decided to put her in his bed so he wouldn't disturb Alicia.

Spike picked up the delicate redhead in his arms and put her in his bed.

A few minutes later he heard a soft but urgent murmuring coming from his room. He automatically went in and saw Willow tossing and murmuring indecisive things.

"Willow? Red? Wake up! Love?" he made his way over to her and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes instantly.

"Spike? Oh my goddess it was that dream again!"

"Shhhhh… its okay pet. You just lay back down and try to get some sleep." He got up and began to walk out.

"Spike, would you stay please? I kinda feel safe with someone close."

A/N ooo cliffhanger

RR please


	4. Her Story

Her Story

"Willow? Red? Wake up! Love?" he made his way over to her and gently shook her awake. She opened her eyes instantly.

"Spike? Oh my goddess it was that dream again!"

"Shhhhh… its okay pet. You just lay back down and try to get some sleep." He got up and began to walk out.

"Spike, would you stay please? I kinda feel safe with someone close."

Willow knew she shouldn't have asked that, but it was true.

'no, the fact that I feel safe in his arms is true' she thought to herself.

'Oh, goddess, where did that come from? Why did I just think that? Oh wait, he's just a friend that's it.'

"No problem, red!" Spike climbed in to the bed and Willow cuddled up to him and he put his arms around her in a protective gesture.

"G'night Spike, and thanks."

"G'night red."

**A few days later**

"Ok, lets get down to it! Willow can you tell us what happened please?" Angel didn't want to sound rude but he really wanted to help and to do that he needed to know what happened that made willow leave.

"Yes, I can tell you now that Alicia's gone. I didn't want her to know what happened." Willow said.

She had been relieved when Lorne said he would take care of her for a few hours.

_Willow was sitting on the bed, Kennedy and her shared, idly playing with her witch Pez that Oz had given her all those years ago._

_She was waiting for Xander to come. He was helping her move out. He came, helped her move out and they started rooming together and loved it._

_One day there was a phone call that was never expected._

_"Hello?" Xander answered the phone._

_" Hello, is willow there?" the voice on the other end said._

_"Just a sec." Xander said, "Willow PHONE!"_

_"Hello?... Xander I got it…Hello?"_

_"Hello!"_

_"Oh my goddess, its you!"_

_"Yes, its me"_

_"Wait …….is it really you or are you just impersonator you. Cuz, ya know, I don't want to say things I shouldn't to you if its really impersonator you. Cuz, hello embarrassing. Speaking of embarrassing… I'm babbling please stop me."_

_"I've missed your babble and as for if it's me or not… all monkeys are French."_

_"Ok, its you but goddess Oz!"_

_" I am in town right now, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee or something to catch up?"_

_"Um, sure I'd love to."_

_And after that they kept talking for a while._

_They went out a few times then started dating again._

_When Buffy and Xander, now dating, found out that it was Oz that she was dating, they were completely against it._

_They said that he had hurt her by leaving before and they didn't want her to get hurt again._

_Buffy had turned so vicious against Oz that they had to move back to they States and live in secrecy._

_The only people that knew where they were, were Faith and Giles._

_They had been there for Willow getting pregnant, the wedding and the birth of Alicia._

_Willow and Oz were grateful for their friends support._

_About a month ago, Willow and Oz were enjoying some much-appreciated time off from Alicia, she had just started school, when a knock came at the door._

_Oz went to answer it and said something like "I have no idea what you're talking about. my wife didn't do anything."_

_From that Willow took the hint and hid in the closet with the door opened a crack, so she could still see what was going on but not be seen._

_Around 5 red robed people pushed Oz in the room and started questioning him about her._

_When he didn't answer the way they wanted, they stabbed him in the head._

_He dropped instantly._

_She didn't even check the body she knew he was dead._

"so, for the past month Alicia and I have been living out of motels. We were at Giles for a while but he still sees Buffy and Xander often." Willow finished her story and was, as expected, crying.

Faith and Spike were on either side of Willow trying to comfort her.

A/N thank you to everyone that has reviewed I really appreciate it. I am sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out but here it is.


End file.
